


Secret Addiction

by Na0miN



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, He Always Knows, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, OFC - Freeform, Stalker, Unrequited Love, kiba is a sad gay stalker, shino knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0miN/pseuds/Na0miN
Summary: Shino Aburame, ninja of konoha, team eight member, has an admirer; but who would like the silent boy who never even showed his face to anyone?





	Secret Addiction

I guess it started off innocently enough. I mean it always does, right?

I was only admiring his indifference toward violence, coupled with his undeniable strength in combat. Something I could never hope to master what with my brash ways and loud personality, so easily manipulated emotionally.

I admired him, I watched his graceful yet restrained movements from afar - his hands conducting his insects with a simple flick of his wrist letting them coil and create something more than they could ever be without him. Watching as his poisons developed, as his reflexes were sharpened in the never ending dance his life became when coupled with his insects.

Watching as his family introduced him to a girl. It wasn't uncommon for a family heir to be in an arranged marriage even if the civilians still complain about it in the meetings it's just too ingrained in the ninja history. She was pretty enough I suppose; smooth pale skin, large doe eyes with long lashes shadowing her smooth cheeks and the smile of a doll.

I absentmindedly rubbed at the red triangular tattoos under my eyes for once trying to imagine myself without them.

'I wonder what Shino's preferences are? What does he enjoy in a partner? Looks? Status? Personality? Could he ever like me'. I shake my head mutely and try and stop the daydreaming from messing with my head. This is about Shino, not me. It was never about me honestly.

Just as I was thinking this Shino's head turned to look into the garden, his blank face searching the garden for the source of the disturbance in the otherwise quiet afternoon in Konoha, so I quickly stumbled further away from the thicket of trees at the edge of the residence and masked my chakra. His burning eyes left and I shunshined hastily away.

-later at night------- 

I lay in bed stroking myself, desperately thinking of Shino: his smooth creamy skin shown only when training got too warm; a faint trace of a smile when he huffs in a strange sort of laugh; his strong rough hands... Roaming all over my body; his chestnut eyes unobstructed by glasses showing pure lust; him moaning out my name softly as he fucked me deep.

I moan out his name wantonly like a mantra- my personal prayer "Shino Shino Shino... please-" my hand suddenly covered in a hot sticky mess and I whined still lost in the afterglow. I rolled over to reach for the tissues always kept on the table beside me; cleaning up my mess.

I think forlornly to the afternoon when he smiled at that woman. When he took her hand and kissed it. I feel my eyes well up and I blink angrily, knowing for sure Shino would never want me, the pathetically childish dog boy, no matter how desperate I am.

For how could he ever love me? A loudmouth who fucks up more often than not, someone who would only bring him down. I don't want to be that person who messes up his life. He needs someone to better him and support him rather than someone who would lean so heavily on him that he breaks. If I was the one to do that then I would rather stay as a teammate.

Nothing more, nothing less. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I closed my eyes in exhausted resignation.

It hurts, but its for the best ... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten work from fanfic.net and my first work on here. I hope y'all like it and if you do, maybe leave a comment because those kinda keep me running


End file.
